


Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

by waiting4peterpan



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, He just keeps adopting kids from queens, Tony dads out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waiting4peterpan/pseuds/waiting4peterpan
Summary: Peter goes missing,Tony is a mess and now he has to deal with his girl from Queen's who keeps calling him out on his shit.





	Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

Peter was missing, it’d been three days and they still couldn’t find the kid, it was driving Tony crazy. Honest to god crazy. May wasn’t talking to him, she appeared at the Avengers home upstate and just gave him a look, a look of anger and desperation, they had to find him. They were those who had fallen head over heels with Peter Parker, really anyone who had come into contact with him ever. Clint and Steve scoured the city, alley ways, and sketchy bars, trying to hear if anyone got cocky about catching Spiderman. At super computers, which had hacked into security cameras across the city, sat Pepper Potts and Bruce Banner, two people Tony was very thankful to be back in his life at such a stressful time. 

Then there was the girl, she showed up half way through the first day, ratty and eyes so intense they could rival Peppers, she pushed right past him and engulfed May in a hug.  
“I'm sorry who are you”  
“Tony” May snapped, “This is Peters good friend, MJ”  
“My friends call me MJ, you can call me Michelle”. Tony liked this girl, dry and angry, a wild fire in the making, but she could not be there.  
“How did you get in” there was high-level security and it was impossible to find this place. She explained that it just took some simple reasoning and deduction to figure out a basic idea, that and May had called in tears so Happy had gone to get her behind Tony’s back. He knew she should leave, but she held her ground and before he knew it he was showing her Peters room and leaving her to unpack.  
She had set up maps on the kitchen table with an X marking his last known location and circles surrounding areas where he could be, she gave these addresses to Pepper, who she was very much in awe of. She was always on the phone with a kid named Ned, who kept asking how she even knew that he was Spiderman  
“ I’m not stupid Ned! You and Peter are terrible at keeping it low-key and I hang out with you two, why weren’t you telling me!”  
“Peter wanted to keep you out of it and safe”  
“I’m not some damsel, now please tell me you have found a way to get into Peters phone since you’re the one who made it impossible to hack”. 

Tony could tell she was strong when May would start to cry she was the first to be at her side. It was only on the second night that Tony remembered she was just a kid. She was the only other one awake and she was hiding away in a spot Tony had made just for him, it was a large circular window that he would sit in when the nightmares became too much when screams from the past would leave him in a cold sweat and tears rolling his face. He never told anyone, not that he made her a cup of tea and got her a blanket. How he found a discarded book and opened to a marked page and when her breathing became even he started to read to her. He had read the book before and loved it. By the time the sun came up the book was long done and she was snoring slightly as he sat on the other side of the cubby and watch the sky turn red then blue. 

Steve was the one to find them, both a mess and both dying to hide it. He made them pancakes with chocolate chips and extra strong coffee for both. Tony was pleasantly surprised to find out his coffee was 21 and over, maybe Cap knew him better than he thought.  
“You realize that embodying the all American way is problematic due to what some people do in the name of America? The racism, sexism, homophobia.” Both men choked on their coffee, Steve startled since those were the first words out her mouth that morning and Tony because he couldn’t help but laugh.  
“I stand for freedom ma’am”. She squinted at him while she took a bite of her pancakes and gave him an unconvinced hum.  
“Protesting?”  
“Necessary”  
“Confederate flag?”  
“Shameful”  
“Our president?”  
“He is not my president ma’am”, she gave him a satisfied smirk and walked out, saying nothing more. “That is quite the girl Peters got there”  
“You could say that again”  
“Do you want to talk about it”  
“No”  
“You care about this kid Tony, I can tell”  
“I said no Steve, don’t make me arrest you again”. 

They were the only ones awake again. It was the 4th night without Peter and the third time they couldn’t sleep and kept each other company. Tonight they had made up shop in front of the super computers and are eating her favourite Chinese takeout. At first, he rambled a bit about the wedding he was planning for him and Pepper. She vetoed some idea and surprisingly he listens and got rid of them. It takes him time to form the question in his head right and when he can’t figure out a nice way to say it he goes with blunt, if she can be blunt she can deal with it.  
“So how long have you been in love with Peter”. He expects her to choke on her food, even stop for a second, anything, but she doesn’t miss a beat.  
“It’s been a few months”  
“Does he know?”. She takes a bite of her rice, maybe asking herself why she was talking about her feeling with Tony Stark, he was wondering the same thing really.  
“He does not, I think Ned knows, May definitely knows, it's why she called”  
“I’m thankful he has you” right away Tony regrets saying that, it was sappy and too true “you can smack over the head for me”. She knew he didn't mean that way but she stayed quiet, she knew things about people and knew Tony Stark would never show another soul his glowing heart if it was not needed.  
“You can call me MJ”  
“Really” He smiled at her warmly  
“You’re pretty cool”. Tony will never admit it but he was really happy she thought he was cool. They ate in silence awhile longer then her phone rang, Peter’s stupid face lighting up her screen. She scrambled to pick it up and put it on speaker without even needing to be asked.  
“Hi is this Michelle?” A voice that was not Peters echoed  
“It is, who the hell are you”  
“I’m Luke Cage, and your boyfriend keeps beating me at cards. I want him out.” 

Tony saw red.

 

He was just sitting on the couch drinking a sprite, the little asshole. 

“Peter” MJ yelled, tears in her eyes and her fists clenched, she was visibly shaking, Tony had gotten to know the girl enough to know she did not shake easily. Peter fell off the couch at the sound of her voice, good Tony thought, the kid put us through hell and he was having a sleep over with the Defenders the whole time.  
“MJ what are you doing here? Mr Stark?”  
“We thought you were hurt you asshole” she went to jump forward but Tony grabbed her arm, trying to hold her back from killing the kid, mostly cause he wanted to.  
“So this is the famous MJ” Jessica looked over her shoulder, examined her, looked back giving Peter a approving look “ I get it”, Peter went red and Tony felt satisfaction knowing that Michelle’s feelings were not one sided.  
“How did you know I was here”. As if on cue Luke wandered back into the room his face unreadable,  
“ I called them, I was getting tired of losing to you at bullshit, that and I realized you hadn’t told anyone you were here”  
“You what?” a woman in nursing clothes asked angrily.  
“Clair go easy on the kid” Jessica groaned before pouring two glasses of whiskey and passing one to Tony from over the couch, not ever leaving her spot. He drained it quickly before letting his rage take over.  
“Do you know how much I had to deal with these last few days? Your Aunt May screamed at me! Your Aunt May is terrifying! Did you know that? She is terrifying! We all thought you could be dead.”  
“I know Mr Stark it’s just-”  
“There is no “just” Parker, you scared me. You scared all these people who care about you. Did you even think before disappearing what would happen to the people who care about you? Did you think about MJ, the poor girl loves you-”

Oh shit.

Peter slowly stood up, his eyes just on MJ. Behind him, Danny Rand handed a ten to Jessica and Matt placed his hand up for Luke to high five.  
“Is there a place we can talk in private” MJ asked with a level voice, always one to put up an act, Danny was the one to dare to answer  
“There’s a fire escape not far down the hall, Peter knows the one”.

It was over an hour later when they walked back into the living room, Peters hand in MJ’s. His hair was a little messy and there was a glint in his eye that only a teenage boy gets when he’s kissed a girl he loves for the first time. Michelle is doing much better at hiding it but her leg was bouncing like she wanted to burst and it made Tony smile. 

“Okay kids, time to take you home, I want to watch May yell at you”. Peter said his goodbyes, Matt and Danny assured him he could come by whenever  
“If your Aunt knows” Claire added before hugging the kid and then giving him a swift punch to the shoulder. Jessica high-fived him and said he did good, they were all thinking it. Luke promised to show him how to throw a proper punch and that he better suck at Bullshit the next time he's there. The whole time Michelle never left his side.

When they got back to the Avengers home, Michelle and Tony ate the rest of the Chinese food and drank black coffee,  
“Dinner and show” Tony stated clinking his mug with Michelle’s as Peter stumbled off his stoll beside her to face his Aunt, who began to scream at Peter, Steve not far behind.


End file.
